darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kappapopm
Kappapopm, AKA Kappa, was a user on the darkSpyro forums who mostly trolled on the message boards. He was known for creating kappatars, avatars of Skylanders or requested images and the phrase "Deal With It". He was also a Skylanders fan, wanting a Skylanders game with online play, and was a PlayStation fanboy. Kappapopm was notable for his strong dislike or hate towards Aura24, a long time member of the message boards who he constantly trolled and flamed on, starting when Kappa was raging at the fact that there was no online play in Skylanders: Giants and took his fustration out on other users. He commonly called Aura by the name of 'forum cop' whenever she pointed out Kappa's trolling. Later it was revealed that the kappatars were a revolutionary symbol against Aura. The phrase read "Deal With It Aura", with "Aura" too small to be legible. Kappapopm had also revealed to have turned new users against Aura by spreading false claims about her to them, such as "getting red Sparxes banned" and showing them a MySpace account that wasn't hers. He also told them to harass and flame her and organized new members for strength in numbers in a possible trolling war against Aura. Although his trolling seemed to have shimmered down since the moderators were appointed, Kappa still showed his trolling behavior, notably during conversations with Aura24 or other users who don't share his humor or views. Despite being caught spreading false rumors and lies about Aura previously, he still spread false claims about her to certain users or new members, claiming that he "knows Aura very well" and referring to her friends as her "nice special pets" or "worshippers", even at one point referring to them as Aura's "lynch mob". After creating a troll account under the name of RolandRogers, the name of GameMaster78's collecting rival, Kappa proceeded to berate GameMaster and posted a fake image of the Skylander toys he claimed to have. The following day, the alternate account was banned by dark52, and Kappa became suspended. After returning to the forums, he apologized for pretending to be Roland Rogers, who in reality had already made an account on the forums under the name of fateorfear. After trolling again, he was gnorced a few times by the moderators, and was later given a long suspension by dark52. He came back on the forums, but was soon Riptoed on October 6th 2013 for continuing his trolling behavior. It is later revealed that Kappapopm had created another account under the name of tobby back in April 2013 before he was banned. Despite the fact that he was banned for his trolling behavior, Kappa gave himself away while under his tobby persona by trolling others the same way he did on his other account. Some users, including the moderators, quickly caught onto him due to this, and Kappa was quickly banned on his tobby account. He later came back on an account called CountMoneyBone, exposing himself again when berating a user named Bifrost over the subject of game consoles. Although Kappapopm got a few day suspension for his behavior by a moderator, no further action was taken. He was still allowed on the forums, presumably until he acts up again. However he became suspended for 2 weeks on April 6th, 2016 for forcing his negativity on Skylanders: SuperChargers upon other users and displaying rude behavior. Category:Users Category:Community Category:Ripto'd